Ryuma
|-|Zombie = |-|Alive = Summary Monsters is a story about the young samurai Ryuma (a Zoro prototype) who aims to be the strongest swordsman in the land, a mysterious knight and master fencer Cirano and a legendary horn which can summon a dragon. Ryuma is very powerful samurai from the country of Wano. His name became legendary when he killed a dragon in one hit. Dr. Hogback eventually found his corpse, and reanimated it using Brook's shadow. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 7-C Name: Ryuma, epithet "the King", "Sword God" Origin: One Piece, Monsters (One-shot manga) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (originally lived several hundred years before the current timeline in One Piece) Classification: Human, Swordsman, Samurai of Wano | General Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship (Was considered the "Sword God" during his life, his style resembled typical Japanese style swordsmanship with a katana, as a zombie he uses Brook's fencing style, though the potency of the techniques are amplified to a much higher level)), Haki (Advanced Armament user) | Same as before except for Haki, Air Manipulation (Can generate wind blades with sword slashes), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Immortality (Type 7), Immunity to Pain Manipulation (Zombies are stated to be unable to feel pain in any way) Attack Potency: Unknown (Easily decapitated a real dragon from legend of Wano, was the strongest man in the world at his time) | Large Town level (Stronger than Brook and defeated him without fighting seriously. Fought Zoro on even grounds, was also able to slice a solid stone huge roof off of a large building with a casual swing of his blade) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Thriller Bark Zoro) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class G Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Town Class (Matched Zoro blow for blow) Durability: Unknown | Large Town level Stamina: Unknown, should be extreme given One Piece standards | Limitless, does not feel pain or fatigue due to his zombie physiology. Range: Extended melee range with sword, several dozen meters with ranged slashes Standard Equipment: His katana, Shusui. Intelligence: Highly adept and experienced swordsman able to match someone as skilled as Zoro. Weaknesses: None notable | Can be purified by salt and fire Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fencing Style:' Brook's unnamed form of swordsmanship that resembles classical fencing. Though it utilizes cutting techniques as well, it specializes in fast thrusts. This sword discipline is also used by Ryuma (due to Brook's shadow that was in him), who are able to use the techniques at a level far superior to Brook's (at least pre timeskip). *'Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash):' A high-speed technique where Ryuma swiftly cuts his opponent(s) as he approaches them and then re-sheats his blade. **'Requiem la Banderole:' Performed much the same as Yahazu Giri, except Ryuma executes a lateral slash against the opponent's chest. *'Aubade Coup Droit (Dawn Serenade: Right-Handed Strike):' A ranged thrusting technique that creates a highly compressed blast of air. *'Prelude: Au Fer (Prelude: After):' A technique intended to disarm the opponent by destroying whatever weapon they might be wielding at close range. *'Gavotte Bond en Avant (Gavotte: Leap Forward):' A thrusting technique in which the user propels himself forward in order to strike an opponent. **'Swallow Bond en Avant (Swallow Leap Forward):' An aerial version of Gavotte Bond en Avant. *'Polka Remise (Polka Continuation):' A combination technique in which the user delivers several consecutive thrusts against the opponent. Key: Prime Ryuma | Zombie Ryuma Note: Little is known about the real Ryuma, as he has so far only appeared in Oda's one-shot, Monsters (which is canon to One Piece), and as he lived in a timeline well before the current story, his fighting strength is tricky to determine even though he was the strongest man in his time. Gallery OPRyumaRender.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconcluisve Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Undead Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Samurai Category:One-shot Characters Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Zombies Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7